


Steve Rogers would've made a great chorus girl

by mcqueens_queen



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dress Up, Fetish, Forced Feminization, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueens_queen/pseuds/mcqueens_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16019.html?thread=34371732#t34371731">PROMPT</a>: <i>Prompt says it all. Pairings are optional. Sex is great. I only ask that when Steve's all sissy'd up he looks like a 1940's Hollywood bombshell.</i></p><p>Summary: Steve Rogers decides to utilize Coulson's vast connections to get a vintage Captain America Chorus Girl outfit, complete with nylons, heels and silk gloves. Once his, he can finally pleasure himself with his new favorite uniform.</p><p>Feminization tag is for Steve doing it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers would've made a great chorus girl

At first Steve thought it was mildly amusing, though slightly unprofessional how infatuated Coulson seemed to be with him. Steve couldn’t help but draw the comparison between the occasional stray dogs he would meet in some alleyway after getting beaten up an unknown number of times. And even though all the propaganda warned about the dangers of feeding wild and stray animals, Steve did it anyway. He’d find something to give them, and every time they would follow him around, like he was the greatest man alive. And even though they were just animals, and Steve was just a scrawny kid from Brooklyn, it still made him feel like a hero.

So even though he wanted to tell Coulson to stop following him around like a stray dog, it always pulled at his heartstrings, and he would internalize his smile. Occasionally signing something from his old life that Coulson pushed his way. And as much as he liked to watch Coulson’s eyes light up just as all those stray dogs had when Steve had given them food, Coulson referring to them as ‘memorabilia’ always made him feel quite old and out dated. Not that Tony’s jabs didn’t accomplish that goal either. Steve couldn’t deny that seeing things from his past filled an empty ache in his heart.

And that’s when an idea hit him. Coulson seemed to have a large stash of memorabilia and unquestionable access to connections that could get him exactly what he wanted, many artifacts that should probably be in a museum. Taking a deep breath, and full of self-doubt that this couldn’t possibly work without a lot of explanation Steve gave Coulson a call, so glad that he picked up before the first ring even finished.

“What can I do for you Mister Rogers?” Steve couldn’t help but have noticed that Coulson always had a slightly cheerier tone when speaking with him.

“Good morning. I was wondering if it would be possible for you to procure some authentic clothing from my time. You know, for old time’s sake.” Steve took a little breath. “If that’s not too much trouble.” Steve hoped that he wasn’t sounding to desperate or embarrassed by it. If Coulson did pick up on it, his tone didn’t reveal any trace of suspicion. He sounded just as usually chipper as he always did with the Captain.

“Absolutely. What in particular would you like?” Steve froze, there was really only one outfit he really wanted, the rest he was suddenly going to have to make up.

“Oh well, you know, casual clothes, maybe some old memorabilia, like a chorus girl outfit and my old suit?” Steve bit his tongue, hoping the second to last item didn’t sound as horribly out of place as it did in his head. There seemed to be a pause on the other end of the line that dragged out forever, Steve’s anxiety rising and rising until suddenly Coulson spoke.

“Absolutely Mister Rogers, I’ll have them to you by tonight. Anything else sir?” The star spangled warrior tried not to let out the huge breath he was holding all at once. His words coming out a little more rushed than he anticipated.

“Yes! I mean no, thank you Coulson.” Steve nearly dropped the phone in relief once Coulson hung up, letting out a sigh of relief as he decided to burn off some energy at the gym till Coulson delivered his package.

 

Steve decided to take full advantage of the huge gym Tony had in Stark Tower, trying everything from the boxing area to the huge pool, anything to keep himself busy as he killed time. The intercom beeping loudly at him, startling him more than he’d like to admit, not surprised to hear Coulson’s voice. “I’ve got your request Mister Rogers.”

“Thanks Coulson, I’ll be right there.” Stepping into his tight fitting clean clothes, he tried to walk quickly but not actually run to the elevator, tapping his feet impatiently, honestly believing that Tony programmed the elevator to go slow when he really needed it. Not putting it past the smart-alec billionaire.

He composed himself before stepping out of the elevator, spotting Coulson standing in front of his quarters with a large package in his hands, looking extremely proud of himself. Steve gave him one of his sweet smiles. He did indeed feel very grateful to the agent for finding the impossible, but at the same time, he wanted to get inside with Coulson’s findings.

“I managed to gather everything you requested Mister Rogers.”

“That is very impressive Coulson. I can’t thank you enough; this stuff means the world to me.” Steve couldn’t help as his heart melted a little at the soft and sweet smile Coulson gave him, as if he completely understood.  Steve liked Coulson a lot, he was a very good man. For a moment, Steve wondered what Coulson would be like if he’d been given the super soldier serum.

But when Coulson handed him the large package, Steve’s mind was filled with one purpose, and it lay just behind his door.

“Of course Mister Rogers. If you need anything else, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Steve gave him another smile before slipping into his room, letting out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding, quickly making for the bedroom. And even though Steve knew it was ridiculous, he closed the bedroom door as well, as soon as he did a little shiver ran through him. He remembered all the times he had to hide in his bedroom or bathroom so he could touch himself in private, biting his lip to keep quiet as he came in his own hand and over his chest. As soon as the door was shut Steve’s cock gave a little twitch as he thought about what he was going to do.

Tearing open the packaging, not even caring as pieces went flying, Steve quickly dug through the clothes, letting out a little moan as his fingers found the soft silk of the Captain America Chorus Girl dress, holding it up with extreme gentleness, setting it on the bed carefully before searching for more. Thanking God for Coulson’s dedication, for inside he also found the silver heels, nylon stockings and the long silk gloves the girls used to wear, gently setting them all on the bed before tearing off his own clothes.

His cock was already half hard just looking at those beautiful clothes. And Steve couldn’t help the little spike of shame that coursed through him at his arousal, being told constantly that it was a sin, and what he fantasized about was sick. But Steve pushed those thoughts from his mind, instead, gently picking up the nylons as he sat on the bed, skin goosepimpling at the slightest contact the pantyhose made with his skin, having to bite his lip to keep from letting out a soft whine as he slid the first one up his leg, eager to slip on the second. Pulling up that one as he did the last he couldn’t help but let out that soft whine he’d been holding back as he rubbed his legs together, his cock quickly filling with blood as arousal pooled in his groin, making him squirm.

He wanted to touch himself so badly, to take the edge off but he resisted, standing with a little groan as he unzipped the back of the beautiful silk dress, careful to step in it without tearing. He began to grow worried as he pulled the dress up around his chest, worried it wouldn’t fit, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he was able to contort himself backwards and pull the zipper closed. Pointedly ignoring the full length mirror in the room, he stepped carefully into the shoes, buckling them before finally pulling on those beautiful silk gloves. The gloves barely making it to his elbows, cinching a little tight around his large forearms.

Steve closed his eyes tightly, knowing he must look like a damned fool, taking a deep breath as he finally opened his eyes, looking at himself in the mirror, actually letting out a gasp. The dress seemed to hug in all the right places, his blush as bright as the red on his dress as he noticed his large pectorals were slightly pushed together in the dress, giving him the appearance of cleavage. Steve also noticed the extremely large dent his cock was making in the front of the dress, trying to push it down, but the rough contact of the silk against his aching member making him groan loudly. Steve stepped back till he fell back on the bed.

Closing his eyes tightly he lifted up the front of the dress, realizing what a harlot he much look like, wearing such a short dress with no undergarments. His cheeks burned as he squirmed at the thought, imagining some very handsome tall gentleman whispering in his ear what a slutty girl he was, Steve not even caring that he was fantasizing about men, not caring about shame, he was beyond shame, he was a naughty little slut. The tall blonde took himself in hand, letting out a little gasp at the feel of it, forgetting for a moment that he was wearing silk gloves.

At the feel of the gloves his fantasy changed, imaging the handsome gentleman’s wife had taken an interest in him, casually stroking him, telling him how much she liked pretty whores. Steve biting his tongue and whining softly, humping up into his fist, slit already drooling with slick pre as he squirmed, wanting to make love to a woman so badly, wanting to feel himself inside that warm wet heat. But the more he whined and bucked into her hand the more she teased him, her slick hands, cradling his balls as she strokes his thick manhood. Despite his above average length and girth, Steve felt incredibly submissive and small, giving his throbbing cock rough little squeezes, his hips rising up off the bed as he kept rutting into his fist, knowing the beautiful lady would keep teasing him, calling him a desperate little slut.

With a groan Steve let go of his cock, dragging his nails along his inner thighs before one traveled up his chest, rubbing his pressed together pecs, whining as he teased his nipples through the impossibly smooth silk, cock bobbing and drooling lewdly onto his belly and the hem of the skirt. Steve imagined the beautiful woman almost kissing him, embarrassed as he knew he would rut against her as she straddled him, unable to help himself. He wanted to be the perfect gentleman, to pleasure a woman and make her feel good, but dressed like this Steve was a whore, and a whining submissive one at that. He imagined her telling him he could fuck her, feel her warm cunt wrapped around his needy and aching cock, if only he’d let her husband fuck him first.

Steve knew he would blush; blush like the young virgin he was, not protesting in the slightest, squirming as he imagined the handsome man, pressing his pecs even harder together, kissing them both and telling him what a naughty little slut he was. That no self-respecting woman would let herself be played with like that.

Steve whined loudly, stroking himself nice and hard again, cock throbbing, already an angry red as he worked mostly his tip, smearing the pre all over his length as he drooled with arousal, legs unconsciously spreading. He knew the man wouldn’t miss it at all; his big hands would rub along his inner thighs like he wanted to do to the beautiful woman. But instead his legs were being spread; spread wider and wider, till Steve could no longer resist shivering as the cool air hit his exposed little star. The super soldier could not control as one of his hands slid between his thighs, touching his most intimate of spots, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from cumming as he thought of the beautiful lady watching her husband touch him there. Steve felt so dirty and so insanely aroused, cock pulsing and twitching with need as Steve continued rubbing his little intimate hole, imagining the man calling him a little slut, so needy to lose his virginity. Steve wanted to be taken so badly, wanted something inside of him, wanted to be a good little girly slut.

And suddenly the thought of himself filling the wife, laying on her back as he slipped inside of her, while her husband slipped inside of him as if he were a lady as well completely pushed Steve over the edge, barely able to stroke before splashing all over the front of the dress and even hitting his lip. The super soldier imaging the man cumming on his face so all could see what a slutty whore Steve Rogers was.

Steve wanted to close his eyes he was so tired before he realized they were already closed, panting heavily and drifting in and out of consciousness, never having cum so hard before in his life. But despite it being such an intense cum, the silk and nylon on his skin kept reminding his body how insanely turned on it made him, groaning as his cock tried to twitch to life again, slowly rolling over onto his stomach, blushing again as he felt the silk skirt blush against his bare ass, shivering a little in pleasure.

Steve was just about to fall asleep in a happy daze when he heard the bedroom door open and surprised but intrigued voice spoke.

“Ste—Oh.”

Steve just closed his eyes, praying to whoever would listen that he had fallen asleep and this was a dream, not even rolling over to see who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> le gasp! Who could that possibly be?! Any suggestions? ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
